The Noise Beneath the Stairs
by KathrynthePyro-bitch
Summary: No respectable Victorian era estate could ever be run by just 4 people, even if one of them is a perfect demon butler. There were multitudes of servants in every estate, and Phantomhive Estate is no different. This is the servants who run the manor with the 5 canon servants. SYOC! Please send in OCs through PM! Reviews will be ignored! 13/28 open!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's my first time trying to create A SIOC, and Black Butler is one of my favorite animes, so I'm thinking, why the hell not?

In a Victorian Era estate, it required a multitude of servants to keep the household afloat. In no way possible could 5 people do it alone, even if one of those people is a demon who is perfect at everything. Last time I checked, Sebastion couldn't make clones of himself.

Here is a list of all the roles available, and what roles the 5 canon servants fill.

UPPER STAFF

 **Butler**  
The highest ranking official servant. Responsible for running  
the house.

Filled by Sebastion.

 **Housekeeper**  
Responsible for the female staff and maintaining the house's furnishings. Keeps the most valuable items in their quarters, like the china and linens

Filled by Vittoria Wilson (My character)

 **Head Chef**  
In charge of the kitchen staff and responsible for preparing  
the family's meals.

Jeremiah Morrison (Liquidation)

 **Lady's Maid**

Their main job was to be a private servant for the lady or master  
of the house: assisting them with dressing, caring for their clothes, being a  
general companion and even performing secretarial duties. This role would serve Lizzie whenever she had any stays over.

Role filled by Adelaide Delacroix (Liquidation)

LOWER STAFF

 **First Footman**  
Next in line to replace the butler. His main job was to be tall, handsome  
and represent the estate's grandeur. He accompanied the lady of the house  
on shopping expeditions, served the family meals and assisted the butler  
in his duties. Oddly, his responsibility did not include heavy work such  
as carrying coal or water. These were left to the female staff.

Role Filled by Tanaka

 **Second** **Footman**  
Similar to the first footman but in more of an apprenticeship status.

Herbert Morning West (Seven Alice)

 **Head Nurse**  
In charge of the nursing staff in houses with  
several nurses. Also provides medical services to the master and other servants.

Role filled by Minerva DelaMorte (Vaati Star)

 **Footman**  
Additional male staff for opening doors, waiting at table,  
assisting gentleman or accompanying ladies as needed.

Role filled by Bruno James Taylor (SydnerisStephano)

 **Chamber Maids**  
Responsible for cleaning bedrooms

Chamber Maid 1: Open

Chamber Maid 2: Open

 **Parlour Maids**  
Responsible for cleaning and maintaining the sitting rooms, drawing rooms,  
etc. of the house

Parlour Maid 1: Open

Parlour Maid 2: Open

 **House Maid**  
General purpose worker.

Role Filled By Mey-Rin

 **Between Maid**  
Worked in either the house or the kitchen as needed.

Role filled by Altaria Shu'n (Vaati Star)

 **Nurse**  
Works under the head nurse and does general clinic work

Role Open

 **Under Cook**  
Apprentice to the chef. Prepares meals for the staff.

Role filled by Baldroy.

 **Kitchen Maid**  
Assists in kitchen work.

Role Open

 **Scullery Maid**  
Dishwasher.

Role open, but not required

 **Laundry Maid**  
Washing and ironing

Role Open

 **Page or Tea Boy**  
Apprentice footman. Typically 10 to 16 years old.

Role Open

 **Head Groom or Stable Master**  
Responsible for running the stables. Positionally he might rank  
as upper staff but because he isn't part of the inside staff  
he doesn't have their privileges.

Role filled by Finnian

 **Groom**  
Cares for horses: grooming, saddling, etc.

Role Open

 **Stable Boy**  
Cleans stables and etc.

Role Open Age range is 10-14

 **Head Gardener**  
Like the head groom, the head gardener is management and  
therefor upper staff, yet his position outside the house prohibits  
him from occupying a position in the house's upper  
servants. He is in charge of the upkeep of the outside of the estate, and

Role filled by Herbert Morning West Submitted by Seven Alice

 **Game Keeper**  
Responsible for maintaining the bird population of the estate  
so that the Master and guests would have game birds, such  
as pheasant, to hunt.

Role Open

 **Grounds Keepers**  
The general laborers under the head gardener. They'd do everything  
from planting trees to cutting grass.

Role filled by Vincent Ainsworth Submitted by ShiroiKage

 **Gate Keeper**

Stands guard outside of the gates, and opens the gates for guests or the master.

Role Open.

Full Name:  
Pronunciation of their name(first, middle/middle names and last):  
Nickname(s):

Sex:

Age(and how old they look):

Orientation/Sexual preference:

Height:

Weight:

Age:

Eye color(s):

Contacts?:

Glasses?:

Face shape:

Describe their eyes:

Describe their nose:

Describe their lips:

Body build(slim, muscular, etc.):

Body abnormalities(Cleft lip etc.):

Hair color(s):

Hair length:

Hairstyle:

Skin/ color:

Complexion:

Scars:

Birthmarks(and what they are/were):

Tattoos(what they are and where):

Piercings(what they are and where):

Mental state:

Personality snapshot:

(optional)In-depth personality:

Most prominent personality trait:

Best traits of their personality:

Worst traits of their personality:

Current faith(religion):

Current superstitions/quirks:

Marital status(Single, married, dating, etc.):

Occupation:

Good habits:

Bad habits:

Combat Style/weapons

Special skills(Not meaning powers):

Hobbies:

 **Once again, ONLY PRIVATE MESSAGES WILL BE ACCEPTED! REVIEWS WILL BE IGNORED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Vaati Star and Liquidation for being so invested in your characters! SYOC still open, submit characters!**

* * *

"Young Master, do you have any recommendations for the staff of the manor?" Sebastion's smooth tenor voice asked ever so politely.

"I still do not see the reason for as to why we are hiring servants. You can do all of the jobs required." Ciel's annoyed child-like voice responded, much to his ire.

"The guests you will host as Earl will be suspicious if they see no evidence of servants, for even the most prude of families cannot completely hide the traces. Moreover, I a medic shall be required, as will a housekeeper, and Lady's maid for the young Miss Elizabeth for her stays, and after she has joined us in the household as your wife." The aptly put reasons were sound, and he could find no fault with them.

"Alright," He said, resting his chin on his hand, "Vittoria Wilson, former Housekeeper of the previous Phantomhive manor, a sufficient Lady's maid, and a skilled nurse, along with Tanaka and the 3 we discussed earlier should do."

"We shall require the full entourage, but I shall take the liberty of hiring each and every one personally. I shall only require you to write variations of the same letters to explain the job. I, on the other hand, shall take care of the nurse... Personally."

"Fine. Just do not shirk your duties."

"I shall never, for I am simply one _hell_ of a butler."

"I should hope so." Ciel then continued with the ever-present paperwork.

* * *

36-year-old Vittoria Wilson had thought her career over. Unable to find work after the mysterious Phantomhive manor burning, She had enough savings to live minimally for the rest of her life expectancy in a bare-bones townhouse. That is until she received a letter in the name of Ciel Phantomhive.

 _Dear Miss Vittoria,_

 _I have recently come into power as the Earl of Phantomhive, and have reconstructed the manor. I should hope you hold a semblance of loyalty to me in the name of my late mother, who you had grown up serving. I find myself in need of a housekeeper that I can trust to handle the staff and be checking them to ensure their work is sound, and of course, taking charge of making sure the expenses for the order of the estate are paid. Please report to the manor for duty upon the morrow._

 _Expecting,_

 _Ciel Phantomhive_

The letter went on to state what her starting salary would be, and how the job would work. Shocked by her luck, she could only begin packing her bags, and writing the letter that would be required to explain her sudden leaving of the small townhouse. Donning her cloak, dark brown hair pinned neatly into a bun, and seafoam green eyes shining dully with subtle mirth at the situation, she stepped out of the door, bags in hand. She had a long walk through town to the Phantomhive estate. The didn't know how to react to that little boy that she knew still being alive. She was sure that the shock would hit her later if the tears running down her face were anything to go by.

* * *

Adelaide De La Croix had better things to do than become a Lady's maid for a lady of the house that wasn't even the lady properly. She had better things to do than join the very child who held her at figurative knifepoint as a servant. She had better things to do than... Wait. It was a chance out. She could erase who she was now. They would never think to look in the home of the very person who brought them down. She would never think to look for a mere servant. It was perfect. Smiling brightly, she began to pack her bags.

* * *

Jeremiah Morrison was scared. Lilia was dead. Scotland yard had staged a raid on the manor, and they were in no position to fight back. Lilia had killed herself, believing him to be following after her, but he couldn't a raw, primal fear had consumed him. He had poisoned himself many times before. It was almost second nature by now. However, right now he just couldn't. The lethal dose of poison, triple of what it would take to kill a _normal_ person. Every movement felt like every muscle in his body was encased in ice. He couldn't do it. bolting up, he rushed through the flames of the burning manor around him, to his quarters. The flames hadn't reached here yet. He sat and waited for the Yard to come for him. It was then that he remembered the letter he had received mere days prior. Come to Phantomhive manor it said. Become the chef it said. Be the head chef it said. Start again it said. He would. Picking up his ever-present poison signet ring, and jumped through the open window of his quarters, escaping into the night.

* * *

Vincent Ainsworth had no friends, no family, and no real connections, so when a letter arrived for him, telling of a job for him, he was surprised. Telling of a job as a groundskeeper. Not the head gardener, which would draw attention to himself, just a groundskeeper. With no better option, he packed his meager possessions and went on his way.

* * *

Bruno James Taylor was a hero, by his own standards. He killed people who were bad and left people who were good alone, but the day to day simplicity was getting boring. He needed a purpose. He needed something new. He needed something or someone he could back. That was when a letter slipped underneath the door to his room in the tiny boarding house he resided in. The role of footman awaited him.

* * *

Altaria Shu'n was tired, hungry, and sad. The stars above her twinkled brightly, taunting her inability to make a good steal in the past days. The threadbare cloth she called a blanket barely held any heat in, and her small sack of stolen items was getting emptier and emptier each day as she was forced to sell her trinkets to have enough for the beginnings of even one meal a day. Her emaciated form heaved out a sigh, and she prepared herself for rest. That is a letter with a heavily embellished wax seal fluttered into her vision. Scampering towards it, she picked it up and ripped it open. Her vague knowledge of the written word served her well, as the letter was written in simple enough language for her to understand. Picking herself up, she began the long walk to the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

Herbert Morning West had no time to waste, packing his things in a flurry. The poison distillery, his surgical equipment to... keep his body in tip-top shape... and his small collections of knives. The letter he had received minutes prior was laying on his desk, having been neatly opened with a quick flick of one of the small blades in his possession.

* * *

Minerva DelaMorte listened to the approaching footsteps of the demon with barely concealed rage. After what he had done to her, he had the gall to approach her head on. Then again, she doubted he was strong enough to take him on, even after the decades that had passed. Her eternally young body crossed its legs neatly, and her arms picked of the disembodied head that had been laying on the table, reading a book on medicine. Placing her head in its rightful place on her neck, she righted herself and prepared for the object of her hate to appear.

The ensuing conversation was blocked to the ears of mortals. The only thing out of it you need to know is that Minerva DelaMorte was coming to the Phantomhive estate as the new head nurse, and that she would do anything in her power to keep Ciel Phantomhive's sould out of the grasp from this demon.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you to everyone who has submitted an OC so far! I still have many roles open, so feel free to submit one! On another note, to my readers of This Little Kitty. That story is going on Haitus. I've stopped watching Naruto, and I don't really have insperation for it. If inspiration strikes, I'll right a chapter for it and publish it, but as of now It's dead. :P Thank you for reading!**


	3. Christmas Special

**Christmas special, even though the story isn't even really even started yet. BOOM.**

* * *

 **Sinuses**

The staff of the Phantomhive Estate was bustling and preparing everything for the servants' party, except for a selectwoman, and of course our favorite demon butler. His reasons were that he did not celebrate Christmas, having better things to do, and not believing in the meaning behind it. He was a demon. However, for Minerva, Christmas had lost all meaning. The passing of the decades had dulled everything bright and beautiful about it. The night was to be spent alone, toiling away at her never-ending studies, like any other. That is until a knock on the door of the infirmary brought her out of the book her head was buried her head and shoving it back on her neck, she turned her attention to the door.

"Minerva, my dear, I've brought you a special drink. You said you hadn't been feeling well, and that it was just a cold, but I can't help but worry..." The door opened, and Vittoria let herself in. The pale woman had a steaming mug on the tray she brought and a soft smile on her face. The red apron that she wore, contrasting from her usual off-white one complimented her peach-colored dress, giving her a motherly look. It suited the woman. "I've brought you something that might help. As you may know, my mother was German, and she taught me most of her recipes." She set the tray down, allowing Minerva to see the strongly scented red liquid inside the mug. "This is called glühwein. It's a Christmas drink, but it also can help with sinus problems."

"I thank you," Minerva said in a dull voice, "But truly, I'm fine." The proclamation was followed by a coughing fit. Being a dullahan, Minerva had thought herself immune to sickness, but as she had learned long ago, her body was still mortal. It was only the head that could not be harmed.

"If it's alright with you dear, I think I'll leave it here." She smiled softly one more, and left the room, closing the door with a soft _click_. Frowning at the steaming mug, Minerva turned her attention back to her book, before succumbing to another fit of coughing followed by a sneeze. Tentatively, she picked up the mug and took a sip. Blinking at the taste of cinnamon, red wine, and citrus, she allowed herself to realize that it tasted somewhat decent. Okay, she was fooling nobody. It tasted amazing to her, and already she could feel the heat of the drink clearing her sinuses. Smiling softly, something she hadn't done in a long time, she felt her cold, cheerless heart begin to thaw.

* * *

 **We won't leave**

"Master, may I enter?" The voice of Vittoria flitted through the thick wooden door of Ciel's study, and the sound of the prior knocks faded way.

"Enter." Ciel's voice was smaller than usual.

"I have brought you an evening snack. I believe you will find it to your liking." Her smooth, honey-like voice sent out familiar, comforting waves to the young boy.

"That isn't your job to do. Have one of the maids or Sebastion bring it." His dismissive tone did nothing to stop the woman's kind aura from permeating the room in a pleasant glow. Ignoring his comment, she began to speak again.

"I've brought you a slice of Bienenstich, a German dessert that my mother taught me how to make. It was a personal favorite of Lady Rachel."

"I remember... You made that for us... Every Christmas because Mother requested it... Stop it! I wish for you to leave." Ciel's melancholy tone quickly turned to rage, as it was his defense mechanism. _No, Don't leave._ Much to Ciel's horror, tears pooled in his eyes. It would be his first Christmas since he left that place, for Christmas had passed that year while he was being tortured. The wound was still raw. Turning away, he once again told her to leave. In a complete break of protocol, he felt warm arms envelop him, and he unconsciously hugged the woman back.

"Ciel, I don't know what you've gone through. I don't think I ever will, but I promise you this: Nobody shall ever leave you again. I'll make sure of it." Unable to tell her that that would be impossible, all he could do was nod into her, and dry his tears.

Later, Ciel would deny that this ever happened. He would deny that he enjoyed the custard filled sweet that she had brought. He would deny his sadness, but for that night, he let himself indulge just a little.

* * *

 **Christmas Cheer**

The servants all congregated in the dining hall below the manor where they took their meals. The delicious food prepared by Jeremiah, and the foreign sweets that Vittoria and Adelaide pitched in to make. The entire staff made merry that night, and the party continued into the wee hours of the morning. And if Minerva showed up and stole a piece of gingerbread, who could blame her? It was Christmas. The snow piled high that night, and Vincent would surely have to sweep the cobblestone outside in the morning, but that night they were happy.

* * *

 **WOAH. TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY. WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY? I figured I'd give two of the major players some development and a little Ciel relationship building because my world's Ciel is going to be a bit different from canon. Who wouldn't be just a little bit nicer with 20+ people hanging around and having the utmost loyalty and genuinely caring about them? Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, and may the new year bring you nothing but joy.**


End file.
